The present invention relates to an optical characteristic measuring apparatus, and particularly to an optical characteristic measuring apparatus for graphically displaying various data obtained by measurement under plural conditions.
In recent years, the variety of optical instruments used for medicine is very wide. Especially in ophthalmology, this optical instrument is in widespread use as an optical characteristic measuring apparatus for examining ocular functions such as ocular refraction or adjustment, and the inside of an eyeball. With respect to measurement results of these various tests, it is important that a patient's eye to be measured as a test object is placed under what measurement conditions. For example, since the pupil of an eye becomes small in a bright place, and becomes large in a dark place, it is necessary to also consider luminous intensity as the measurement condition, and further, a measurement range of the eye to be measured is also important.
Besides, the shapes of a retina, a cornea and other parts of an eye are often peculiar to a patient, and in order for an eye doctor or the like to quickly perform diagnosis of the patient's eye to be measured, it is desirable that various data relating to the respective parts of the eye to be measured are collectively displayed or desired data are selected and displayed. By this, the eye doctor or the like can intelligibly explain various diagnoses (observations) to the patient.
Besides, the various kinds of data correspond to ophthalmic optical characteristics, and are divided into, for example, numerical data and image data (graphic data), and with respect to these numerical data and graphic data, it is necessary that various images photographed by image pickup means (for example, CCD) of an optical instrument are processed or synthesized to bring them into a state where they are visually easy to see. Further, it is necessary that measured results of various data, measurement data, and numerical data corresponding to the measured results are displayed under plural conditions.